Draco's fetishism
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Since Harry's pregnant, Draco developed a certain fetishism... Wonder if Harry is happy with that? Slash, Draco/Harry, light bondage, mentioned MPreg. Sequel to A big surprise.


Draco's fetishism

**Author's note: Well, like I promised: here is the sequel to 'A big surprise'. **

**Warnings: implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile, where you'll find more information); slight bondage; mentioned MPreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it**

**Enjoy this one-shot!**

**Edit: this one-shot is now edited, thanks to Mizz-Lizzy!**

* * *

The morning after Harry's announcement of his pregnancy, Draco woke up with a huge smile on his face. He glanced down and saw his husband lying on his chest, still sleeping. Draco smiled tenderly and stroked his black hair. Harry stirred and blinked. He rolled off of Draco and stretched.

"Stop staring at me," Harry mumbled sleepily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It should be a crime to be so beautiful," Draco teased and slipped his arms around Harry's waist; one of his hands crept over Harry's stomach and began stroking it.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, then you have to punish me." His eyes glittered mischievously.

Draco grinned and rolled on top of Harry, careful to not put too much weight on his husband's stomach. "You're sure you want me to punish you, Harry?" he purred in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered and wiggled his hands free so that he could put his arms around Draco. "I'm sure I can take your punishment," he teased back.

"We'll see about that," Draco mumbled and he started to lick a path from Harry's ear to his lips. His lips ghosted over Harry's mouth, but evaded them and kissed Harry in the neck.

Harry sighed contently and opened his legs so Draco could lie between them. Draco found a particular sensitive spot on Harry's neck and sucked on it while lightly grazing his teeth around it. He let go and admired the dark spot appearing on Harry's neck.

"Don't tell me you gave me another love bite," Harry groaned slightly annoyed. He would have to wear a turtleneck again for a week.

"I won't tell you. Now shut up," Draco grinned. His fingertips ghosted over Harry's arms; the sensation made Harry shiver. A contemplating look passed over Draco's face before determination took over. He grabbed Harry's wrists and brought them to the headboard where he conjured handcuffs. Quickly he fastened Harry's hands and sat back, enjoying the sight his husband presented.

Harry tugged, but the handcuffs didn't loosen. "Draco, what's the meaning of this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I would punish you; what's punishment without handcuffs?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Pervert," Harry sighed.

"Ah, but you love me for it," Draco grinned wolfishly. His hands stroked over Harry's chest and his lips found a nipple. He sucked on it until it was hard and tugged on it with his teeth, causing Harry to arch off the bed. Harry moaned softly and his hands reached out to touch Draco, but the handcuffs restrained him. Draco's lips continued their path on Harry's chest, occasionally stopping to leave a mark, before resuming with licking and kissing. His fingers teased Harry's nipples and he dipped his tongue in his navel. All the while Harry was moaning and sighing; the occasional gasp escaping him. He pulled on the restrains and began to feel frustrated from not being able to touch his blond husband – who was doing some wicked things to him.

"Draco, please kiss me," Harry gasped.

Draco looked up. "But I am kissing you, Harry," he said innocently.

"Ass! You know that's not what I meant," Harry hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue.

"You know, for being handcuffed, you sure do have a loud mouth," Draco remarked, but bent down to catch Harry's mouth. Harry didn't waste a second and sought out Draco's tongue, engaging in a passionate battle. They kissed each other hungrily and took turns sucking on each other's tongue. Impatiently Harry pushed his body up, making Draco aware of the pressing problem he had.

"My, my, Harry, you're so impatient," Draco chuckled out of breath and pressed his hips down, teasing Harry.

"Draco, I love you, but if you don't fuck me now, you'll be missing some important bits on your body," Harry threatened. He was breathless and his lips were swollen from the hard kissing he had received, but he still managed to look dangerous. Honestly, there was only so much teasing a guy – a pregnant guy – could take.

Draco, deciding he wasn't brave enough to take the risk, chuckled, but searched for the jar of lubrication, stashed into their drawer. He found the jar and lubricated his fingers. To be honest, he didn't know if he could have waited any longer to fuck his husband. He gave Harry another chaste kiss on the mouth, before sliding down his body. He opened Harry's legs wider and while distracting his husband with his mouth, he started preparing him slowly and carefully.  
Harry was still slightly loose from the night before, but Draco didn't want to take any risks. He wanted his husband well prepared, before he gave him the fuck of a life time. Harry shot up when he felt both the preparation starting and Draco's mouth and groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Draco, give a guy a warning, will ya?" Harry gasped.

Draco only gave him a quick grin and just continued his preparation.

"Oh, my god," Harry gasped; the only thing he was capable of for the moment.

Draco released him for a moment and cheekily answered, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, honey. I'm Draco, not god. But hey, if you see me as a god, then who am I to stop you?"

"You arrogant… hnnngn." The words got stuck in his throat and changed into a low moan when Draco managed to hit the elusive spot in him.

Getting rather impatient himself, Draco deemed Harry prepared enough and pulled back, causing Harry to keen and then to moan. He took the lubrication and prepared himself. He felt Harry approaching his climax and immediately prevented that by squeezing his hand around him.

"Draco…." Harry whined when he felt the grip. He began to feel lightheaded from the pressure and pleasure.

"You can't come unless I give you permission," Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear and positioned himself between Harry's legs. With one swift push, he was buried deep inside Harry. Both men moaned loudly and they set a harsh rhythm.

Harry, recognizing the signs of the beginning of a harsh session, grabbed the headboard and braced himself. The sweat dripped off their bodies and made moving against each other easier, but Draco kept teasing him, which made Harry nearly insane. He really disliked Draco's teasing, because it always kept him on edge and he just wanted to let go, letting the fire in his lower belly spread out to the rest of his body.

Draco bent down and whispered in his ear, "If you want to come, you have to beg me for it." He rotated his hips, making Harry crazier.

"Please…, oh, god, yes there… please, Drake, let me – let me, oh hnngh… Please, let me come, baby," Harry began to beg; he was so far gone in the sensations that he didn't care what he had to do, as long as Draco allowed him to finally let himself go.

Draco smirked. "I want you to scream my name, when you come, understood, Harry?" he demanded, purring.

Harry nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, I will. Just please…" His green eyes pleading and shining with lust.

Draco pressed his mouth on Harry's lips and forced his tongue in, while sucking on Harry's bottom lip. His hand trailed from the toned chest and gripped Harry tightly.

Harry, already on the edge, let himself go finally, screaming Draco's name.

Draco managed to move a bit longer – which made the bed bang against the wall – before he let himself go as well. His whole body trembled with the sheer intensity of the heat pooling out through the rest of his body and when he was finally spent, he fell next to Harry and panted.  
He vanished the handcuffs and inspected Harry's wrists to see if there were any burn marks. Harry's skin was slightly red and Draco rubbed a cooling balm on it, which they kept in their drawer too.

"Now that was one hell of a good morning," Harry chuckled, but winced a bit when he moved. He would have to swallow a numbing potion again. Not that he minded.

Draco smirked and nuzzled Harry in his neck. "Think you're up for some breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"Give me just a moment to find that numbing potion. I need it," Harry mumbled and made an attempt to sit up, which failed. Pain shot up his spine and he was forced to lay down again. "Goddamnit."

"Rest a bit, I'll search for that numbing potion," Draco soothed and stood up.

"Get that smug little smirk off of your face, Malfoy, before I remove it for you," Harry said without looking up.

Draco laughed, but quickly made his way out of their bedroom. If he remembered correctly, he had stashed the numbing potions in one of the cabinets. He had collected a whole bunch, because they had a regular need for it.

* * *

Half an hour later, Draco and Harry were ready to go to the Great Hall. Harry still had a slight limp, but it wasn't too noticeable.

They sat down next to Remus – albeit Harry was being careful with sitting down.

Remus noticed the slight wince Harry gave when he sat down, smelled the hormones that practically screamed 'We've just had sex!' and made the right conclusion – which had him slightly blushing. He really didn't want to know when his godson had had sex.

"Good morning, Harry, Draco," he smiled.

"Good morning," Draco nodded back.

Harry smiled back. Then he got an excited gleam in his eyes. "Remus, do you have time after breakfast?"

"Yes, why?" Remus asked curiously.

"Draco and I have to tell you some great news," Harry answered happily.

Draco understood what the news was and grabbed Harry's hand underneath the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Remus led the couple to his rooms. Harry waited until they were seated in the comfy chairs before breaking the news to his honorary godfather.

"Remus, I'm not going to beat around the bush: I'm pregnant," Harry said smiling happily.

Remus blinked and gaped.

"Honey, don't you think you could have broken the news more subtle?" Draco suggested when Remus didn't respond after a while.

Harry waved his concern away. "Give him a few more minutes."

And indeed, a few minutes later, Remus was coherently enough to ask, "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, Seamus and I think it was because of some potion I accidentally inhaled or swallowed," Harry explained. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Well, eh, this is… unexpected, but I'm happy for you," Remus smiled, though he still looked a bit dazed. Well, who could blame the poor man? He just heard his godson was pregnant when it was physically impossible for a man to get pregnant. He supposed no one should expect some normality if it had Harry Potter involved.

They stayed for lunch too and just talked about random things.

* * *

A couple of months later…

Remus was startled out of his reading when the door to his rooms banged open and a dishevelled looking Harry Potter stormed inside and shut the door behind him, panting like mad.

Remus stood up alarmed. "Harry, what happened? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Harry looked up confused. "Wha – the baby? No, the baby is fine. There's nothing wrong with it." His hand automatically flew to his baby bump that was now visible to everyone and stroked it. Harry was now six months pregnant and so far everything was fine with the baby.

"Then why do you look like you just ran for your life?" Remus questioned confused.

Harry slumped into a chair nearby and sighed. "I'm hiding from Draco."

Remus took the chair across from his godson. "And why are you hiding from Draco? Did you two have a fight?" he asked concerned. Stress wasn't good in Harry's condition.

Harry waved his hand. "I wish we had a fight. At least then I would be left alone," he said annoyed.

"Now you've lost me, Harry. Why would you wish for a fight?" Remus asked terribly confused.

"The last few months Draco has been obsessed with sex. And I mean really obsessed. I thought he was bad before, but this is just… too much," Harry complained, too tired to feel embarrassed about the fact that he was discussing his sex life with his honorary godfather. "Ever since I started showing, Draco has been all over me. I can't fall asleep before being fucked at least twice that night, I can't walk alone in a hallway between classes because he pulls me into an alcove to have sex with me there, I have been late for several classes in the morning, because he joins me in the shower… It isn't normal anymore, Remus. There are times I can't even walk properly! And don't get me started about the weekends. I'm happy if I ever get out of bed then," he ranted, all the while stroking his belly soothingly.

Remus bit on his lip and tried to keep his amusement in check, but eventually lost the battle and burst out in laughter.

"Remus! This isn't funny! I'm having a real problem here!" Harry snarled.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Harry, but this is – is just hilar – hilarious," Remus managed to say between his laughter.

"I don't see why the fuck you find me suffering from an over – sexed husband hilarious! You're supposed to support me!"

"Harry, you should be happy that Draco wants so much sex with you. It shows he still finds you attractive," Remus tried to reason, while being careful to not upset Harry further. He fancied his rooms whole and not burned down to the ground, thank you very much.

"You're not the one with the constantly sore arse!" Harry snapped.

"No, I'm not, but I think a lot of pregnant people will be jealous if they heard your husband jumped you at every possible moment. I bet there are a lot of women who have to force their husbands to have sex with them when they're showing," Remus soothed. Or so he thought.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean with that? That I'm not attractive anymore, because I'm showing now? Is that it? Are you saying I'm ugly?" he hissed.

"No, no, Harry! You're not ugly! Even as a straight man - and awkwardly enough your honorary godfather - I can say you're very attractive! I just tried to explain that maybe having an over – sexed husband is a good thing," Remus tried to fix his mistake. Merlin, Harry was almost as bad as Lily had been. Remus felt now more than ever sorry for James for putting up with that for nine months.

"You absolutely suck at this, Remus," Harry said lightly.

"I suppose I do," Remus grimaced.

* * *

Harry stayed for another couple of hours, claiming that he wanted to spend more time with Remus, but both men knew he was just hiding. Eventually, Remus kicked him out, saying he really needed to go back to his husband. Harry grumbled, but seeing as he had no choice now, he made his way back to their rooms, praying for some merciful higher being that Draco had fallen asleep by now.

He sneaked into the living room and tip toed to the bedroom. There were no lights on and Harry waited until his eyes had adjusted before he opened the door. He could barely see the outline of Draco's body in the bed; his chest falling and rising with every breath he took. Harry waited for a few moments, but when Draco didn't react, he assumed relieved that Draco had indeed fallen asleep. He changed into his pajama shirt and pants, brushed his teeth and slipped into the bed carefully as to not make too much movement. He lay on his side, because of his belly that made lying on his stomach rather impossible.

Harry gave his stomach one last loving stroke, smiled when he felt the small kick of the baby and shut his eyes. And opened them immediately when he felt an arm encircling his waist, pulling him closer to the body next to him. For one fleeting moment, he entertained the hopeful thought that Draco was still asleep, but he waved his hope goodbye when he heard him speaking.

"I missed you, Harry," Draco purred in his ear. "I have wondered all night where you and our little baby were. I was worried, you know. It isn't nice to make your husband worry about you."

"I was visiting Remus," Harry replied.

"Is that so? Still, you made me worried," Draco murmured and his hand slipped underneath Harry's shirt to stroke his stomach. "Let's see if our baby missed his daddy too." He pushed softly into Harry's stomach and was rewarded with a kick of a tiny foot. "See? The baby missed me too."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"You know what happens when I'm worried about you, Harry?" Draco asked, shifting his hand, so that it now laid on top of Harry's belly.

"I have no idea, Draco," Harry replied and squirmed when Draco gripped his hips with his other hand.

"I have to ensure myself that you're still here and I know the perfect way of doing that." Draco pressed his hips against Harry's arse, grinding into him.

Harry groaned. "You're obsessed with sex, Draco."

"No, I'm obsessed with you, Harry," Draco corrected him. "You and that wonderful, incredible, sexy body of yours."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when he felt Draco sucking on his neck pulse. Damn that man for knowing all Harry's weak spots. Draco made his way to Harry's lips, turned Harry onto his back and pressed his mouth against the other man's, asking entrance with his tongue. After a few small licks on Harry's lower lip, he was granted that entrance and he licked the roof of the mouth before sucking on Harry's tongue. Without looking up, Draco located his wand and with a non – verbal spell, he managed to remove their clothes.

Harry registered vaguely the fact that they were now both naked, but was distracted by Draco's mouth. That oh so sinful mouth that was now working wonders on his neck.

With a silent spell, Draco had lubricated his fingers and he sought out Harry's mouth again and nibbled on his lower lip when he started preparing him.

Harry hissed and wiggled a bit. Draco waited until Harry stopped wiggling and then returned to preparing him.

"Ah, Draco…" Harry moaned and his moan was swallowed by Draco's mouth.

Draco let his mouth go for a moment, prepared himself, sat up and pulled Harry up, moving him so that Harry was sitting with his back against Draco's chest.  
He lifted Harry up and carefully moved him down, letting Harry get adjusted.

After a few seconds, Draco was completely inside Harry and he had to use all his willpower to not move. Draco sneaked his arms around Harry's round belly and intertwined his hands on top of the belly. Harry gripped his arms and squeezed them softly, letting Draco know he could move. Draco gripped Harry's hips, lifted him up and started moving slowly and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Harry started moving as well, setting a slow rhythm, loving the strokes his belly received and the peppered kisses in his neck. Sweat began to drip down on the bed and it wasn't long before the two men were pushed over the edge; both their bodies trembling and shuddering.

They spent some time panting and getting their hearts back to normal. Eventually Draco pulled away and casted a cleaning charm on them both, before snuggling with Harry underneath the sheets.

He kissed Harry tenderly in the neck and stroked his sweat dripped hair out of his eyes and whispered, "Good night, Harry, I love you both."

"I love you too, Drake," Harry mumbled back sleepily. His hand was intertwined with Draco's hand on his stomach and they both felt a small hand pressed against theirs for a few seconds before they fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think of it? Please leave me a review behind with your thoughts!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile**


End file.
